


Truth or pocky

by LeeGale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party, Pining, The Pocky Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Truth or dare reveals a lot more than intended.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba (one sided), Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Truth or pocky

Mishima frowned at Ann, tilting his head as she smirked. They were sat in a circle with the rest of the former Phantom Thieves, hanging out after a long week at school. Mishima still barely believed that the others wanted him around, but they continued to invite him when they hung out, so he always agreed. I mean, he wanted them to continue to like him, so he couldn't turn them down, right? Especially Akira when he asked. Something about that boy made it impossible for Mishima to say no (although, that may just have been Mishima's massive crush on him...). That was what led Mishima to his current issue.  
"Come one, Yuuki!" Ryuji teased, grinning, "Are you going to back out?"  
That's right. They were playing truth or dare, and Ann had just dared Mishima to play the pocky game with Akira. A blush dusting his cheeks, Mishima glanced at Akira, who was smiling encouragingly at him. He hesitated before taking the box from Ann. He moved over to where Akira was sat, kneeling as he pulled the packet out of the box. He hesitated again, but Akira smiling at him had him pulling one of the sweets out. He held it out to Akira, who took one end between his teeth, before taking the other himself. It was quiet for a moment before Ann called for them to start.  
Mishima took a small bite, all to aware of his proximity to Akira. From this distance, he could see the pale spattering of freckles on Akira's cheeks, the soft curve of his lips, the different shades of grey in his eyes, from dove to ashen... He took another small bite at the same time as Akira, drawing the closer. He could feel Akira's breath brushing his lips as their eyes meet. They both took another bite. They drew closer. Their lips were close to brushing...  
Mishima broke away before their lips touched, breaking the treat between them as his cheeks burned, ducking his head and pulling the sweet into his mouth, chomping it down and moving back to his seat. Since he was purposefully avoiding Akira's eye, he didn't see how disappointed the other was...  
"A... Anyway... Futaba, truth or dare?" he asked shakily, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. The small girl considered it for a moment before smirking.  
"Truth," she replied, tilting her head to the side. Mishima thought for a split second before smirking slightly.  
"What would you prefer to do - kiss or kill Yusuke?" he asked, a slight teasing lilt to his tone. Futaba glared at him, completely aware of why he had asked that particular question as her cheeks flushed.  
"... Kiss, I guess," she muttered after a moment, ducking her head. Mishima's smirk grew as she sent him another glare before choosing her victim, "Um... Akira, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Akira replied, smiling slightly at his almost-sister, even as his eyes glared at Yusuke. The artist raised his hands placatingly as Futaba thought up a question, subtly gesturing to the blond on his right. Akira seemed to relax at that, nodding before Futaba caught his attention again.  
"Alright! Do you currently have a crush on anyone?" she asked, smirking at Akira, almost like she knew something... Mishima focused on Akira, expecting his answer but still deflating when Akira muttered a flustered 'yes'. He didn't know why he let himself hurt over Akira having a crush. He already suspected that Akira liked Ann, but hearing him say he had a crush... It really hurt Mishima, even as he jokingly joined in on ribbing Akira for more information. The former leader gave nothing away, just smiling slightly as he asked Yusuke. The artist went for truth, and Akira possed the same question to him. When Yusuke blushed brightly and mumbled a quiet affirmative, two very specific people looked the most curious...  
Mishima only half paid attention to the game after that, his heart aching as he thought about Akira, about the leader's obvious crush on Ann, about how he'd never be good enough for Akira... He was brought back to the real world by Ann asking him the title question. He considered it for a split before deciding that truth was probably safer than dare, knowing Ann. Or at least, that was what he thought until she smirked and sent him a wink.  
"Okay then..." she started, mischieve radiating off of her, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
Mishima blushed brightly, ducking his head as a quiet 'yes' slipped past his lips. Because he was looking down, he couldn't see the flash of disappointment and pain that crossed Akira's face. He did, however, see the smirk Futaba was directing his way when he looked up a second later. He glared at her, flustered, before turning to Haru and asking her. She picked dare, and a smirk crossed Mishima's face as he examined her before speaking, "I dare you to... sit on the lap of whoever you have a crush on for the rest of the game."  
Haru blushed brighter than any of them had ever seen before glancing at Makoto. She hesitated before moving to sit on the dark-haired girl, who gaped in surprise before wrapping her arms around her pink friend. Haru smiled brightly when she did before looking around the circle. She smirked when she picked who she wanted to embarrass.  
"Akira. Truth or dare?" she asked, causing Mishima to look towards his crush. Just looking at the other when he knew he liked someone else hurt... Akira contemplated it for a long moment before 'dare' fell from his lips. Haru's smirk grew as she spoke.  
"I dare you to... call the person you have a crush on," she said, voice teasing as she watched Akira turn bright red. Mishima settled in for a wave of pain as Akira pulled out his phone, waiting for Ann's phone to go off as Akira flicked through his contacts... Except, Ann's phone never rang. Instead, it was Mishima's. He blinked in surprise before gingerly taking his phone from his pocket, expecting it to just be a coincidence but no, the contact on his phone screen was Akira's. He looked over at the taller teen as he ended the call, openly gaping at him as a blush dusted his cheeks. He didn't know what to say... Akira smiled slightly, but it looked forced and a little sad as he asked Yusuke to do the same dare. When Yusuke did, he quickly found himself with a lapful of over-excited blond as Ryuji kissed him. Mishima couldn't help but wonder if he should have done something similar to Akira, but he didn't quite believe that Akira actually had a crush on him. He figured Akira may have pretended so that he didn't have to embarrass himself in front of his real crush, or maybe he miss-clicked and didn't want to correct himself so the others wouldn't make a big deal out of... Yeah, that seemed more likely than Akira having a crush on Mishima, the blunette thought as his heart ached. The chances of Akira returning his feelings were pretty much zero...  
The game continued again, Ryuji not leaving Yusuke's lap as it progressed. Mishima forced a smile when Akira asked him on his next go, choosing dare. Akira seemed to hesitate, like he was scared of what Mishima may do, before daring him to sit on his crush's lap for the rest of the game. Mishima blushed brightly and considered faking, like Akira must have done, before sighing and standing. He hesitated when he got to Akira, still considering faking it, before deciding he should be honest and quickly perching on Akira's lap, his face bright red as he looked out at the circle. He stayed still for a moment, half expecting Akira to push him off, before asking Ann. She picked truth, so he took the opportunity to make sure Akira knew if his feelings for her were requited by asking her who her crush was. She hesitated, blushing brightly before muttering her reply.  
"Sh... Shiho..." she kept her voice quiet, but everyone heard. Mishima felt his heart ache for Akira, who was so obviously in love with Ann. That was probably why he pretended to have a crush on Mishima. He probably knew about Ann's crush on Shiho and didn't' want to make her feel uncomfortable, and probably know that Mishima had a crush on him and that he had accidentally played with his feelings. Yeah, that made sense to Mishima. He stayed quiet throughout the rest of the game, only talking when it was time to leave. At least, he wanted to leave. Akira asked him to stay to talk. They were both quiet as everyone else left, smirking at them and wishing them luck. Mishima just wanted to go home and drown his sorrows in ice cream, not have everyone assume he and Akira would be up to something he knew would never happen... They stayed quiet until Akira sighed, catching Mishima's attention. The blunette straightened, watching as Akira moved to sit on his bed. He looked understandably upset, which Mishima could relate too. He had just had to pretend to have a crush on someone he didn't like because his actual crush liked someone else... Mishima waited for Akira to tell him as much, preparing himself for the rejection so much that he almost missed what Akira said.  
"You didn't need to lie, you know," he stated, tone despondent as he looked at the ground. Mishima's brow furrowed as he examined his crush.  
"...What?" was his oh-so eloquent reply, but Akira looked up at him with a hidden sadness in his eyes. It hurt Mishima to see, but he knew he couldn't do anything, not when that same sadness plagued his heart.  
"You didn't need to pretend to have a crush on me. I get it. You like Ann. You didn't need to pretend you return my feelings just because I showed everyone that I like you! I-" Akira was on his feet, pacing his room as he ran a hand through his hair. Mishima frowned and stepped forward, placing a hand on Akira's shoulder and stopping him in his track.  
"Akira, you've lost me. What are you talking about?" he asked, his frown deepening when Akira released a pained sigh and pulled away like he'd be burnt.  
"I like you, Yuuki! But you have a crush on Ann. But you pretended to like me in front of the others, so my feelings wouldn't get hurt. I get it. But you didn't need to pretend!" he replied, something akin to desperation in his tone as Mishima realised just how stupid they had both been.  
"I... No, Akira. I wasn't pretending. I thought you were! I thought you had a crush on Ann!" he argued, catching Akira off-guard. The taller blinked down at him, clearly not believing him. Mishima hesitated, barely able to believe that Akira actually returned his feelings, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Akira's cheek. He pulled away, blushing, and ducked his head as he muttered out a quiet, "I do like you, Akira. I do."  
Akira hesitated before placing a hand on his cheek and tilting his head up. The pair stayed like that for a long moment before Mishima surged up, stealing the kiss he could have had if he'd finished their pocky game earlier. Akira stiffened for a moment before kissing back, relaxing into it when Mishima wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a while, gently kissing without pushing it, until Mishima pulled away.  
"I need to catch my train," he muttered breathlessly, but he made no move to pull away. Instead, he dove in for another kiss, only pulling back a few minutes later, "I need to leave."  
"Or you could stay the night," Akira suggested, nuzzling Mishima's neck and placing a gentle kiss there. Mishima considered it before sighing, tilting his head so he could nibble at Akira's Adam's apple. That made Akira's movement stutter, his breath fumbling as a moan escaped him. That made Mishima's mind up for him.  
"I'll stay," he whispered against Akira's neck, nibbling another spot to draw out another quiet moan. And if Akira had a little bit of a limp the next day, well, Ryuji certainly couldn't say anything. That would have been hypercritical.


End file.
